


For The Sake of Having You Near

by orphan_account



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie's always been creative, even if she doesn't think so. Sometimes it takes a fresh face to bring out the best in us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake of Having You Near

      "Maria, what are we doing here?" I asked as my friend pulled into the all too familiar club.  
"You need to get out, you work too much so here we are," she said as if it we the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Yeah, alright, but why here?" I looked around, nervously.  
"Because I like coming here. You do too, remember?" she nudged me with her elbow.  
"I used to like going here, I stopped after...you know... and now it doesn't appeal to me like it used to," I shook my head.  
"I kinda also told Nicky you'd be here," she admitted quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Well, you two were really close, which kinda confused me, but anyway, he asked how you were and I said you were fine and he asked if you could come tonight and I said sure so here we are," Maria revealed all in one breath.  
"Mia, I wish had told me that," I sighed.  
"You wouldn't have come if I had."  
      She was right, I wouldn't have come. It was weird for me to be in a place that has so many memories with someone who dumped me to marry another woman. He wasn't an asshole though, and I was over it. The hurt was still there, none the less.  
"Okay, I'll stay, say hi, then we leave," I told her.  
"You're no fun, you know that?"  
"I think I'm plenty of fun, just not tonight," I said.  
"Just don't bite anyone's head off, okay," Maria practically begged me.  
"Not making any promises."  
"It was a long time ago, just let it go," she waved her hand around, trying to sound as casual as possible given the subject matter.  
"I have let it go," I told her.  
"Then why are your hands shaking?" Maria raised an eyebrow.  
I looked down at my hands. They were indeed shaking.  
"Maybe it's from lack of sleep, so if I pass out it's on you," I laughed before making my way to a free table.  
"And don't get drunk, you say things when you're drunk," Maria added.  
"My God, who are you, my mother, speaking of which, I didn't call her so," I began to get up.  
"Nope, sit back down, I already told her, she said Jackie could spend the night at her place," Mia smiled. Jackie was my niece who my junkie older sister had sprung on us. I'd been taking care of her since she was a baby and she was practically my kid.  
"You had everything planned, didn't you?" I asked.  
"Yup."  
      I sighed before trying to relax. Might as well enjoy seeing some old friends.  
“I can’t believe you,” I mumbled. Maria grinned and opened her mouth, about to say something, before snapping it shut. She was looking behind me. Obviously there was someone behind me. I wouldn’t mind Nicky, hell, even Tommy would be better than who I knew it was. I took a deep breath, plastered on a fake smile and turned around.  
“Hey Frankie, how ya been?”

I asked, looking up at him. It was weird. I haven't seen him in a year and he still looks the same.  

"Can't complain, what about you?" he hooked his thumb through his belt loop and cocked his head to the side.

"I've been busy, work and all. I've got three mouths to feed, four if you count Maria over here."

"Hey!" she protested. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you, Mia."

"You too, Frankie. Look, I'm going to go... do something," she said before getting up and leaving.

How smooth.

Frankie cleared his throat before sitting down next to me.

"So, how's the brood?" I asked, referring to his family.

"Good, how's Jackie?"

"Energetic, like a four old should be."

"And Evie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I sighed. Evie was my older sister. She had... Issues. She'd stop by for a while every now and then and then be God knows where. Usually it was New York but once she called us from .

“She using again?”

“Do you really think she ever stopped?”

"Sorry I asked," Frankie apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's fine, really," I assured. 

Fortunately we were saved from any further interactions by Maria returning to the table with Nick in tow. I let out a sigh of relief. 

       Nick was like an older brother, which is crazy because the first time he met me he tried getting into my pants. After I made it very clear I wasn't interested he and I got along perfectly. It's still,a mystery as to how. I think it has to do with the fact that people rarely listen to what we have to say when it really matters. We listened to each other. Out of everyone I think I talked to him the most after Frankie and I split. Nymphomaniac that he is, he’s  really a sweetie.

“Hey gorgeous nice to see you,” he grinned. I got up and gave him a hug. 

“Hi, Nicky.” 

“Hey, where’s Tommy?” Maria asked after awhile. 

“I haven’t seen him since we got here,” Frankie said. Nick nodded in agreement.

“He’ll turn up before the show, always does,” Nick said nonchalantly. 

     This was standard Tommy behavior so no one was really surprised. Hopefully he was shamelessly flirting with some clueless woman or conning some idiot and not getting his ass kicked in the back alley. It’s happened before. The four of us began chatting it was easier talking to Frankie when there were other people around. Nick’s arm around my shoulder was especially comforting. 

“What is this?” I heard a familiar voice say. “It seems that my dear cousin Veronica has decided to grace us with her divine presence,” Tommy grinned smugly before (rather roughly) pulling me out of Nick’s grasp and into a hug. 

“Hi Tommy.”

“Look, we gotta go on but we’re grabbing something to eat later, you’re coming,” he told me. I knew I could try and argue but it wouldn’t do me any good.

“Alright.”


End file.
